wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Osada dymów
Odbiwszy od lądu w San Francisco, statek nasz pożeglował w kierunku północnym, prując wzdłuż wybrzeża spokojne fale Wielkiego Oceanu. Minęliśmy końcowy cypel Kalifornii i płynąc równolegle do poszczerbionych łańcuchów Gór Nadbrzeżnych, zapuściliśmy się w kręty labirynt Archipelagu Księcia Walii. Ponieważ parowiec zmierzał dalej na północ, my zaś chcieliśmy wylądować w kraju czerwonoskórych Thlinkitów — przeto wysiadłem wraz z towarzyszami w porcie na Wyspie Królowej Karoliny, by tu zaczekać na przygodny statek, kursujący między wyspą a wybrzeżem. Przerwę w podróży wyzyskaliśmy nader pożytecznie, załatwiając w składach portowych cały szereg zakupów, które wypełniły wybornie luki w wyekwipowaniu niezbędnym dla poszukiwaczy złota. Ben Heading, mój przyjaciel i jedyny towarzysz awanturniczej wyprawy, okazał teraz swój spryt i praktyczność Jankesa, który w miejscowości widzianej po raz pierwszy w życiu znalazł się od razu jak w najludniejszej dzielnicy rodzinnej Filadelfii, gdzie spędził większą część niespokojnego żywota. Szczęście nam sprzyjało, bo w niespełna cztery godziny po odjeździe parowca odpływał ku lądowi mały kupiecki bryg, naładowany wyrobami skórzanymi tubylczego szczepu Haidah. Załoga była nieliczna i prócz kilku krajowców w fantastycznych strojach indiańskich nikt nie wsiadał na statek. Dlatego kapitan nie czynił nam trudności i za mierną łatą zabrał z sobą na pokład. Przed wieczorem wysiedliśmy w małej przystani, jednym tych zacisznych ustroni, w które obfituje wydłużony pas brzeżny zamieszkany przez plemię Thlinkitów. Odtąd mieliśmy odbywać dalszą drogę pieszo, przedzierając się przez niebotyczne góry i dziewicze puszcze i bory Ameryki. Celem naszej wyprawy był złoty piasek. Straciwszy niemal doszczętnie całą fortunę w ryzykownym przedsięwzięciu, uległem namowom Bena, by szukać szczęścia w awanturniczej wyprawie po złoto. Chociaż zasadniczo nie pochwalam rodzaju zdobywania majątku, przecież ustąpiłem pod naciskiem okoliczności, zmuszony do powzięcia szybkiej, a stanowczej decyzji. Przeszedłszy ziemię Thlinkitów, przebyliśmy wąską przełęcz Mentasta, skierowując bieg wycieczki ku złotonośnym rzekom Jukon i Tanana, w pas pograniczny między Kanadą angielską a południowowschodnią połacią Alaski, kraj pierwotny, mało przez podróżników zbadany, a bogaty. Trudności piętrzyły się, w miarę jak zapuszczaliśmy się w głąb dziedziny wojowniczych Atapasków. Plemię to dzikie, łączące charakterze cechy Indian Ameryki Środkowej i swych pobratymców północno-zachodnich, usposobione było dla białych intruzów nieprzychylnie i należało się mieć na baczność, by nie wpaść w jaką pułapkę. Zwłaszcza szczep Czipperesów i tak zwanych Yellowknivesów, czyli Żółtych Chłopów, dawał się niejednokrotnie białym osadnikom dobrze we laki. Osady skwaterów, naokoło skąpo rozrzucone, nie używały dostatecznej obrony; milami ciągnęły się głuche bory jaworowe podszyte leszczyną, splątane dzikim powojem, bez ścieżek, bez przesieczy. Czasem ni stąd, ni zowąd można się było natknąć na indiańską wieś, zapadłą wśród leśnej głuszy, dziką, rozbrzmiewającą tonami bojowej pieśni lub zawodzącą skargami pogrzebowych płaczek. Parę razy ledwo z życiem uszliśmy przed pogonią zezowatych Kuczimów, kiedy indziej znów cudem tylko udało się wymknąć z niewoli u zajadłych Bobrowców. Dużą pomoc stanowiła osoba Headinga, znanego w tych stronach od lat pod przydomkiem „Szarego Oka”. Ben pozostawał w przyjaznych stosunkach z dowódcami kilku plemion tubylczych, zaskarbiwszy sobie ich życzliwość na wyprawach łowieckich lub w walkach z wrogimi sąsiadami. Mimo to przedzieranie się przez puszcze było trudne i niebezpieczne, gdyż na każdym kroku czyhały nie zawsze miłe niespodzianki. Wreszcie dotarliśmy w okolicę Tanany, względnie jednego z jej bocznych dopływów. Po zbadaniu koryta rzeczki i sąsiedniego terenu uznał Ben miejsce za nader odpowiednie do poszukiwań złotego piasku. Nie tylko fale wyrzucały go dość obficie, lecz i uwarstwowienie brzegów pozwalało na domysł, że w okolicy znajdują się pokłady cennego kruszcu. Postanowiliśmy więc zatrzymać się. Rozbiliśmy namiot, rozłożyli potrzebne narzędzia, a przede wszystkim urządziliśmy tuż nad rzeką wygodną płuczkarnię. Naokoło było dziko i zacisznie. Jak okiem sięgnąć — lasy, olszynki, gaje, wszędzie bory, dąbrowy, leśne zapusty. Opodal naszej samotni rozlewające spokojne wody jezioro odbijało wiernie kontury nadbrzeżnych jesionów i grabów, lśniło w skwarze południa szybą gładką, zielonozłotą. Wśród pni brunatnych, ciemnoszarych lub białosrebrzystych rozkwitał tu i ówdzie czerwony uśmiech jarzębiny, przeorywał przestworza płochliwy lot cyranki, brzęczał mrukliwy chór komarów lub wędrowna drużyna pszczół w drodze do dzikiej barci. Czasem wyglądały spoza leśnych zasieków chytre oczy lisa, zerknął drapieżny żbik — czasem poprzez gąszcz leszczyny zarysował się smukły profil sarny. Godziny płynęły cicho, spokojnie, dojrzewały upalne południa, chłodzone chwiejbą drzewnych szczytów. Uczucie niezmiernej ulgi szło od głuszy lasów, wionęło z cienistych głębin. Praca postępowała raźno. Odcięliśmy dwiema poprzecznymi groblami część koryta, by powstały w ten sposób rząp wody poddać parowaniu. Równocześnie przepuszczało się wartki nurt przez płuczkę. Eksploatacja okazała się wkrótce nader wydatna, zwłaszcza gdy idąc za trafną radą Beni przeprawiliśmy się na drugi brzeg i zaczęliśmy kopać w ziemi. Żmudną dość pracę urozmaicały wyprawy myśliwskie konieczne do zaopatrzenia naszej kuchni w zwierzynę. Uzbrojeni w strzelby wybieraliśmy się na dzień lub dwa w głębię puszczy. Okolica była najzupełniej dzika, nigdzie ani śladu ludzkiej stopy; bywały komysze niedostępne, do których nigdy ani promyk słońca nie zaglądnął, ponure zaułki leśne, gdzie od prawieków człowiek nie zawitał, zasieki zawalone butwiejącymi kłodami, zaryglowane obalinami odwiecznych cedrów — zamczyste, mchem zasnute na głucho zastrzały. Nurzaliśmy się w puszczy ogromnej, bezludnej, bez krańca. Pewnego razu, wymijając jeden z takich ostępów, uczuliśmy nagle silny swąd, a wkrótce potem Ben, idąc w kierunku woni, wskazał na kłęby popielatego dymu przewalające się przez ścianę stuletnich dębów. Byliśmy w pobliżu jakiejś osady. Należało być ostrożnym. Po cichu, skradając się, zagłębiliśmy się w starodrzew, by niebawem przekonać się, że dębina urywała się rozwierając w szeroką, jasną polanę. Stamtąd szły dymy. Przykucnęliśmy za ostatnimi pniami i zapuściliśmy ciekawe spojrzenie w tamtą stronę. Po gładkiej, krótką trawą zarosłej równinie, którą zewsząd okalały niebotyczne ściany borów, wałęsały się szare słupy dymu. Były gęste i tak przesłaniały sobą wszystko, że zrazu nie można było dostrzec, gdzie miały źródło. — Wygląda, jakby się paliło — szepnąłem na ucho Benowi. — Tak, lecz nigdzie nie widać płomieni. Zresztą czulibyśmy spaleniznę i skwar żaru; tymczasem jest tylko swąd. — I nie słychać trzasku ognia; dymy snują się cicho i jednostajnie. W tej chwili silniejszy powiew wiatru skierował je w stronę nam przeciwną. Dymy pochyliły się zgodną falą na wschód i wtedy dopiero ujrzeliśmy parę indiańskich chat, przez których szczytowe otwory przedostawały się miękkie popielate kłęby. Lecz wnet przesłoniły obraz powrotne kolumny; perłowoszare ich cielska spowiły znów zwartym splotem drewniane sadyby; jak przez mgłę tylko zamajaczyło jeszcze parę cedrów, strzelających w różnych odstępach ponad posowami domów. Zastanowiła nas ogromna, bezwzględna cisza panująca w osiedlu. Ani jeden głos ludzki nie dochodził z tamtej strony. — Co u licha?! — mruknął Heading pochylając się ku mnie — osada sprawia wrażenie wymarłej. — Nie widać ani jednej ludzkiej twarzy. Czyżby jaka opuszczona wieś? A może mieszkańcy wyszli na wyprawę wojenną? — W takim razie pozostaliby przynajmniej starcy, kobiety i dzieci. Tymczasem tam zdaje się być pusto najzupełniej. — Nie można tego utrzymywać na pewno z daleka. Zważ na to, że obecność ludzi mogą nam zatajać rozwieszone po całej okolicy dymy. — Hm... może. — Ben przyznał mi po namyśle rację. — Skoro są dymy, muszą być i ludzie. Zbliżmy się trochę do tego oparzeliska. Może dowiemy się czegoś dokładniejszego. Ostrożnie, bez szelestu zaczęliśmy pełzać od krzaka do krzaka, nasłuchując co chwila, czy jakiś podejrzany szmer nie odezwie się stamtąd. Lecz wkoło panowała głuchoniema cisza, spętana przegubami dymów. Tak przyczołgaliśmy się do najbliższej chaty. Ben wcisnął się cały w rosnącą opodal leszczynę, ja przypadłem tuż za węgłem domu. Wypatrywaliśmy powoli szczegóły miejsca. Bez przerwy wysnuwające się z wnętrza chat dymy przesłaniały widok, nie pozwalając na przegląd całości. Trzeba było obraz uzupełniać fantazją, dotwarzać domysłem sprawdzanym w miarę, jak odcięte to tu, to tam dymne runa odkrywały przytajoną dotąd resztę. Chata, stanowiąca nasz punkt oparcia, była zdaje się jedną z kilkunastu, które wiankiem, w odstępach, wznosiły się na szerokim toku. Cała przestrzeń dookoła była pusta i jałowa; ani jedna trawka nie odcinała się świeżą zielenią na suchym, piaszczystym żwirowisku gruntu. Tylko, prawdopodobnie już za linią chat, na tle głębokiego błękitu wynurzały się od czasu do czasu smukłe cedry, rzeźbiąc się na podniebnym przestworzu. Na tle bezwzględnej ciszy miejsca dziwnie występowały kotłujące bezustannie skręty dymów. Brak zupełny ludzkiego życia pozostawał w szczególnym rozdźwięku z ruchem ich zwijających, to znów rozprężających się pierścieni... Skinąłem na Bena i ostrożnie wypełznąłem pod próg chaty. Tu oglądnąłem się za towarzyszem: gęsty tuman oderwany skądś od boku chałupy wlókł się za mną po ziemi i zasłonił mi Headinga. Dopiero po dobrej chwili uczułem jego rękę na ramieniu. — Dymi się setnie. Mgła jak w porcie lub na szczycie Blacburnu. — Pst! Zaglądnijmy do wnętrza! Zajrzeliśmy, wychylając głowy ponad próg. Klepisko chaty zstępowało paru stopniami w czworokątny środek, wyłożony kamieniami i gliną. Było to ognisko. Stamtąd szedł w górę prostopadle gruby na szerokość człowieka słup dymu, wsiąkał w otwór u góry i przedostawał się na zewnątrz. Jedna jedyna izba była całkiem pusta. Na ścianach wisiały tylko skrzyżowane tomahawki, para zniszczonych mokasynów i jakieś wypłowiałe trofea wojenne. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie zdumieni. — Gdzie mieszkańcy? Ktoś chyba musiał rozniecić ogień w palenisku? — Może są w którejś z sąsiednich chat? Wiedzeni mimowolną ciekawością rozeszliśmy się w przeciwnych kierunkach, by podkraść się, każdy z osobna, pod najbliższą lepiankę. W razie najlżejszej poszlaki niebezpieczeństwa zagrożony miał dać sygnał przeciągłym gwizdem. Czołgałem się na kolanach, przystając co parę stóp. Między jedną chatą a drugą prowadził jakby wąski deptak ubity z piasku i żwiru; podobne ścieżynki szły od chat rozmieszczonych na obwodzie koła promienisto ku środkowi, zapewne sadybie naczelnika, która była zarazem domem narad. Lecz przypuszczalnej wietnicy na razie nie widziałem; środek osady pogrążony był na głucho w dymnej poćmie, w prawdziwym morzu mgieł... Tak dotarłem do drugiej chaty. I tu, po oględnym rzucie oka zapuszczonym we wnętrze, przekonałem się, że izba jest pustą. Tylko w palenisku pośrodku pełgotał ogień zażegnięty nieznaną ręką; złożone w stos cedrowe bierwiona i wyschłe pręty leszczyny tliły się kopcącym płomieniem; stąd wywiązany dym kłaczasty, kosmaty dźwigał leniwo swój ciężki, ospały odwłok pod powałę i przewalał się dymnikiem przez dach. Znużony zapaliłem fajeczkę u ogniska i usiadłem na krótki spoczynek u wejścia. Tu było trochę rzeźwiej, chociaż nie widziałem nic już na parę kroków przed sobą. Pociągając z fajki przyglądałem się drewnianemu słupowi wbitemu w ziemię tuż przed otworem chaty. Był to czworogranny pal totemowy z powyrzezanymi znakami kultu, które pokrywały go od dołu do góry. Podobne słupce widuje się nieraz po Wsiach indiańskich i obeznany już byłem dość z dziwacznymi figurami totemów, czyli świętych stworzeń, od których pewne szczepy wywodzą swe pochodzenie. Lecz totem osady, w którą mię zapędził obecnie przypadek, tak dalece odbiegał od przeciętnego typu, że przechodziłem ze wzrastającą wciąż uwagą tajemnicze jego runy. Uderzał brak rodowego zwierzęcia lub rośliny, które stale występują na podobnych stelach. Natomiast powtarzał się często wizerunek kłębiącego się słupa dymu. Nie mogąc rozwiązać tajemniczego pisma ruszyłem po omacku ku trzeciej z kolei chacie. Lecz i tu nie zastałem nikogo. Tylko ognisko dymiło jak w dwóch poprzednich. Nieobecność mieszkańców uspokajała, zapewniając bezkarne wałęsanie się po zagrodzie, równocześnie jednak budziła szczególne zaciekawienie, nie pozbawione odcienia lęku. W izbach nie było żadnych naczyń ani śladu jakiejkolwiek strawy przeznaczonej na warzę. Zresztą ognie rozłożone po paleniskach nie płonęły jasnym, jarkim płomieniem — raczej tliły dusząc się pod stosem liści i mokrych gałązek. Miało się wrażenie, jak gdyby zapalono je tylko po to, by wytwarzały owe tumany dymów przewijające się pomiędzy chatami. „Dziwna osada” — pomyślałem ruszając na dalsze zwiady. Teraz powiał mi na twarz silny, ciepły prąd i równocześnie oślepiła mię szara fala mgły. Przetarłem oczy i przedzierałem się dalej przez mleczne złoża żywiołu. Tak wędrując w pomroce z wyciągniętymi jak ślepiec rękoma, przeglądnąłem jeszcze trzy następne domy, by przekonać się, że nigdzie nie ma żywej duszy; wszędzie zastawałem tylko puste izby i zagadkowe ogniska. W połowie drogi od chaty szóstej do najbliższej z rzędu usłyszałem nagle cichy świst: Ben dawał znać o sobie. Odpowiedziałem natychmiast w podobny sposób i w chwilę potem spotkaliśmy się. Teraz raźniej nam było jakoś razem w tym dziwnym miejscu. Z rozmowy prowadzonej szeptem dowiedziałem się, że i on przejrzał po kolei sześć domów i doszedł do wyników identycznych z moimi. Byliśmy zatem w jakiejś osadzie opuszczonej zdaje się przez mieszkańców, którzy w niewiadomym celu pozapalali na odchodnym ogniska we wszystkich chatach. Staliśmy otuleni mgłą, ledwo widząc jeden drugiego, niepewni, co począć: porzucić osadę i pójść dalej, czy też zaspokoić ciekawość i czekać na ewentualny powrót dzikich. Heading, jako człowiek praktyczny, nie chciał tracić czasu na bezcelowe być może czekanie i radził pierwsze. Co do mnie — wolałem tu zostać w nadziei, że po wypaleniu się ognisk odczytam i zrozumiem owe znaki totemiczne na słupach wchodowych, które tak mię zastanowiły; odezwały się dawne zamiłowania etnografa i zapamiętałego badacza kultur pierwotnych, dociekania naukowe z lat ubiegłych, których niestety nie mogłem kontynuować z powodu trudnych warunków życiowych. — Zdaje mi się — szepnąłem wstrzymując Bena, który już zamierzał wymknąć się poza obręb wsi — że nie oglądnęliśmy wszystkich chat. — Jak to? Przecież widocznie rozmieszczone są na obwodzie koła; ty przejrzałeś jedną jego połówkę, ja drugą; najlepszym dowodem, że zeszliśmy się po półgodzinnych zwiadach z dwóch stron przeciwnych. — Zapominasz o środku osady, w którym zapewne stoi dom naczelnika. Nie widać go dotąd, bo obwód koła dość duży, a dymy w centrum jak gdyby najgęstsze. Że tam coś być musi, o tym świadczą drożyny biegnące w tym kierunku od chat. — Ha, może masz słuszność — odparł, na pół przekonany — rzeczywiście, i ja zauważyłem te ścieżki. Jeśliś już tak bardzo ciekaw, możemy zbadać i środek. Tylko żwawo naprzód, bo pora już spóźniona i trzeba wracać do siebie. — Pst! — ostrzegłem go — mówisz za głośno. Kto wie, czy właśnie tam nie spotkamy zgromadzonych na naradę mieszkańców? Może wieś odbywa dziś jakiś wiec przedwojenny? Ben umilkł i cicho posuwaliśmy się jednym z chodników, co parę minut badając grunt, by przez pomyłkę nie wrócić znów na linię obwodu. Tak postępowaliśmy przez dobry kwadrans; głucha cisza szła nam naprzeciw. — Do diaska! — mruknął pod wąsem zniecierpliwiony Ben — tam nic nie ma! Po jakiego licha było pchać się w tę oćmę? Z pewnością minęliśmy już środek i zbliżamy się znów ku obwodowi. W odpowiedzi zamajaczyło coś czarnego o parę kroków. Ścisnąłem ramię Headinga wskazując mu ciemny kontur. Rzuciliśmy się na ziemię, by resztę przestrzeni oddzielającej nas od budowli przeczołgać na kolanach. Wkrótce natrafiliśmy na pień potężnego cedru, którego konary pławiły się w mlecznym morzu; byliśmy widocznie za tylną ścianą chaty, gdyż cedry spotykane przez nas w ciągu wędrówki po obwodzie zawsze wznosiły się za, nie przed domami. Ben przyłożył ucho do drewnianej, z ciężkich kloców zbitej ściany i słuchał parę minut z zapartym tchem. Potem rozłożył ręce na znak, że nic nie słyszy. — Zajdźmy od wejścia — zaproponowałem szeptem. Ostrożnie obeszliśmy węgieł domu i przytuleni do ściany prawej zbliżaliśmy się ku otworowi. Nagle Ben, który szedł przede mną, zatrzymał się, dając mi do zrozumienia, żebym się przybliżył. Usłuchałem wezwania i przysunąłem się. — Patrz tam — szepnął wyciągając rękę ku otworowi chaty. W głębi, nad kwadratowym paleniskiem, z którego unosił się kręty słup dymu, ujrzałem siedzącego w kucki starego Indianina. Był ubrany odświętnie, w strój wojenny swego plemienia. Nad podłużną, szlachetnie zarysowaną głową wojownika powiewał pstry pęk piór, kołysząc się w oddechu ogniska. Skórzane spodnie, obite szlakiem złotych blaszek, miały począwszy od kolan w górę wzorzyste wyszycia. Piersi barwy lśniącego brązu były bogato tatuowane. Na chudej, żylastej szyi siał blaski drogocenny amulet. Szczególny charakter zdradzała twarz pociągła z dużym, orlim nosem; górna jej połowa, od linii nosa ubarwiona czerwoną glinką, pozostawała w dziwnym kontraście do oczu wypłowiałych, zaciągniętych mgłą melancholii i bezsilnej rezygnacji. Oczy te, smutne i stare, patrzyły nieruchomo w dymiące przed sobą ognisko. — Zapamiętał się — szepnął Ben. — Nic teraz wkoło siebie nie widzi. Jeśli masz ochotę z nim pogadać, musimy wejść do środka i obudzić go z zadumy. Nikt nam nie przeszkodzi — jest to widocznie jedyny mieszkaniec na całą wieś. Jakiś osamotniony przeżytek lub obłąkany stróż opuszczonych sadyb. Wejdźmy! Chociaż Heading mówił półgłosem, przecież czujne ucho syna borów ostrzegło go o obecności intruzów, bo nagle oczy wodza straciły szklany wyraz i bystro spojrzały w naszą stronę. — Bądź pozdrowiony w imię wielkiego Manitu! — przywitałem pierwszy, zbliżając się spokojnie ku siedzącemu. Przypuszczając, że starzec należy do któregoś z licznie rozgałęzionych szczepów Atapasków, zamieszkałych w tej szerokości geograficznej, użyłem narzecza Czippewesów, znanego mi z poprzednich wędrówek. Indianin zrobił głową przeczący ruch na znak, że niedobrze rozumie, i przemówił jakimś dziwnym językiem, w którym odczułem podźwięki mowy Delewarów zmieszane z jakimiś wyrazami o obcym mi, swoistym brzmieniu: wódz nie należał do żadnego ze znanych mi plemion. Mimo to, po wsłuchaniu się głębszym, jako znawcy wielu indiańskich narzeczy, rozumieliśmy go dość dobrze. Z mojego powitania zdaje się utkwiło mu w uchu tylko imię wielkiego bóstwa, bo odpowiedział drżącym, smutnym głosem: — Manitu opuścił dzieci swoje. Puste są wigwamy plemienia Kwapnas, rdzą pokryły się tomahawki jego synów. Zapomniał o dzieciach swoich Kruk Yeszel i nie przynosi więcej w dziobie świętej wody. Nie słychać w puszczy stąpań wojowników — nie straszą wrogów ich gromkie okrzyki. Manitu wytracił pokolenie Kwapnu. Zwiesił siwą głowę i patrzył tępo w ogień. — Dlaczego siedzisz w dymnej chacie, stary wojowniku? — przerwał milczenie Heading. — Kto pozapalał ogniska w sadybach? Po co te dymy snujące się po całej wsi? Oczy starca przybrały tajemniczy wyraz. — Czarny Puma — odpowiedział wódz swym obrazowym stylem — jest ostatnim z wielkiego plemienia. Duchy jego wojowników odeszły już wszystkie do wielkich borów po tamtej stronie ziemi — a dusze błąkają się jeszcze po ukochanych wigwamach. — Ciekawe zróżnicowanie — zauważyłem, zwracając się ku Benowi. — Hm... istotnie — odparł nieprzejednany sceptyk — dziecinne brednie ludów na pierwotnym stopniu kultury. — Jestem wprost przeciwnego zdania — odpowiedziałem, podejmując z zainteresowaniem rozmowę z Czarnym Pumą. — Dlaczego Czarny Puma nie pali mokrych mokasynów? Umyślnie zadałem to pytanie, chcąc upewnić się, że Indianin miał na myśli dusze zmarłych, które krajowcy odpędzają od osad, paląc stare, zmoczone obuwie. Starzec wzruszył pogardliwie ramionami: — Puma nie lęka się zmarłych. Puma jest ich przyjacielem i strażnikiem. — A czego szukają dusze po dawnych sadybach? — zagadnął Ben, którego widocznie bawiły odpowiedzi wodza. — Przypominają lata ubiegłe, które już nigdy nie wrócą, i czekają na brzemienne niewiasty. — Co on mówi? Słyszałeś? Cha, cha, cha! — zaśmiał się Heading. — To jakaś skomplikowana historia. Starzec nie mógł zrozumieć słów Bena, zwróconych do mnie w obcym języku, lecz niewczesny wybuch wesołości widocznie go uraził, bo spojrzał nań surowo i skarcił: — Biały człowieku, po cóżeś przyszedł spoza wielkiej rzeki? Czy po to wdarłeś się w obręb ludzi zmarłych, by naigrawać się z ich starego sługi? Wstydź się, blada twarzy! Heading, zbity z tropu powagą głosu, chciał odpowiedzieć czymś gwałtownym, lecz w porę przeszkodziłem mu, dając znak, by się pohamował. — Szare Oko — tłumaczyłem starcowi, usiłując go ułagodzić — bo tak nazywają mego przyjaciela — nie zrozumiał słów Czarnego Pumy. I dla mnie są one ciemne i zagadkowe. Dlaczego dusze zmarłych z pokolenia wielkich Kwapnasów oczekują ciężarnych niewiast? — Ażeby w nie wejść i po raz wtóry narodzić się jako ludzkie dzieci. — Trzeba jednak przyznać — mruknął Ben — że ten półobłąkany samotnik ma fantazję nie lada. — To nie fantazja, to głęboka, a oryginalna wiara. — Lecz dotąd — podjął znów starzec — od czasu, jak zginął wielki Tecumseh, najstarszy po Pumie w plemieniu Kwapnu, a za nim cała jego rodzina, ani jedna skwaw nie przeszła mimo wymarłej osady. A Puma już starzec i żony mieć nie będzie. Tu wódz obrócił się i sięgnąwszy ręką w kąt izby, wygrzebał stamtąd zżółkła piszczel i rzucił w ognisko. — Oto pali się kość Tecumseha — objaśnił wskazując na ogień — i zapładnia jego duszą dym. — I znów słowa Czarnej Pumy ciemne są i brzmią dziwnie w uchu moim. Cóż ma wspólnego dusza z kością i jak piszczel może zapłodnić dym z ogniska, w którym się spala? — Bo należała kiedyś do żyjącego człowieka i przyciąga po śmierci ciała jego duszę — wyjaśnił spokojnie. — Więc Tecumseh spoczywa w tej chacie? Tutaj go pogrzebano? — Ciało spłonęło na stosie kilka lat temu; kości wyjął Puma ze zgorzeli i schował tutaj, by podsycać nimi ognisko i dymy Tecumseha. Odpowiedź rzuciła jasne światło na jego obecną rolę w osadzie. — Czy to samo czyni Puma z kośćmi innych wojowników swego pokolenia? Indianin pochylił głowę na znak potwierdzenia. — Więc — wywnioskowałem — wszystkie te ogniska tlejące po domach są zapalone ręką Pumy? — Tyś powiedział. Od dnia, w którym Puma został sam na świecie z całego plemienia, zapala własną ręką ogniska w trzynastu chatach jego trzynastu naczelników i syci ogień ich kośćmi. I tak będzie do końca jego dni. A gdy przyjdzie nań dzień ostatni, gdy ostatni raz zajdzie dlań słońce za brzegi borów i duch Pumy odejdzie, by złączyć się w jedno z Wielkim Duchem — wygasną ognie, rozwieją się dymy na zawsze i nie zostanie śladu z pokolenia Kwapnu. Ostatnie słowa wymówione w spadkach żałobnych, tonem niewysłowionego żalu pokoleń, co zniknąć mają bez powrotu, sprawiły na mnie głębokie wrażenie. Umilkliśmy. Tylko ogień trzaskał cicho trawiąc paliwo, pryskała pożółkła kość Tecumseha. Powoli Ben pochylił się ku starcowi i przypatrywał się amuletowi na piersi. — Złoto — szepnął po chwili. Pełgające języki ognia trysnęły nagle mocniejszym podrzutem i liznęły odblaskiem mroczny kąt izby poza nami: na ścianach zabłysły skrzące migoty, zagrały jasne światła. Heading podszedł w tamtą stronę i chwilę przyglądał się czemuś z natężoną uwagą. Gdy wrócił do ogniska, miał przykry jakiś wyraz w twarzy. — Złote tomahawki — wytłumaczył mi na ucho. — Tu musi być gdzieś złoto w pobliżu — dodał z chciwym błyskiem w oczach. — Być może — odparłem obojętnie, zwracając się ku Indianinowi. — Przed wigwamami stoją pale plemienia Kwapnu. Chociaż widziałem już nieraz święte pismo u innych pokoleń Manitu, przecież znaki wojowników Kwapnu obce mi są i niezrozumiałe. Jakie jest święte zwierzę, roślina lub przedmiot Kwapnasów? Puma uśmiechnął się pogardliwie: — Ludzie Kwapnu gardzą praojcami swoich czerwonych współbraci, którzy nieświadomymi będąc, wywodzą się od niższych od siebie stworzeń. — Więc kto jest praojcem ludu Kwapnu? — zapytałem zaciekawiony. W odpowiedzi Puma ujął w palce swój złoty amulet i trzymał mi go blisko przed oczyma: — Niech Blady Lekarz patrzy bystro w te znaki, a odczyta to, o co zapytuje Czarnego Pumę. Pochyliłem się nad złotym krążkiem i przez chwil parę studiowałem jego wypukłorzeźbę. Któż opisze me zdumienie, gdy po obejrzeniu dokładnym amuletu znalazłem na nim wizerunek dymiącego ogniska identyczny z tym, jaki widzieliśmy już na palach. Podniosłem niedowierzające spojrzenie na starca: — Więc z ogniska zrodziło się pokolenie Kwapnasów? Puma pokręcił głową: — Blady Lekarz źle patrzył; ognia tam mało, prawie go nie dojrzysz. — Więc dym? — poprawiłem się. — Tyś powiedział. Od niego pochodzimy; z dymu wyszedł Kwapnu i w dym się obróci. Teraz zrozumiałem niejasną dla mnie dotąd nazwę pokolenia oraz znaczenie często używanych przez starca słów: Kwap, Kwapa, Kwapnu itp. Wyraz ten oznaczał dym, od którego też cały szczep otrzymał imię rodowe. — To szczególne! — zauważyłem w stronę Bena. — Wyraz dym posiada w tym dziwnym języku brzmienie bardzo spokrewnione z odpowiednikiem greckim „Kapnos”. — Hm... — odparł w zamyśleniu Heading, który widocznie trawiony gorączką złota na widok amuletu snuł już jakieś plany — hm, może. Nie mogę tego ocenić nie znając greczyzny. Zresztą to szczegół tutaj obojętny. Indianin wciąż trzymał w palcach tajemniczy amulet i śmiał się zagadkowo. Wtem Ben wyciągnął poń rękę, zapewne, by zważyć ciężar. Starzec zauważył ruch i cofnął się skwapliwie. — Nie wolno dotykać bladym twarzom świętego znaku. — Dlaczego? — zapytał uśmiechając się ironicznie Heading. — Czy złoto synów Kwapnu parzy ręce białych? — Nie wolno znieważać świętego znaku Kwapnu, nad którym wielki kapłan Urusa wypowiedział siedmiokrotnie słowo zaklęcia. — A gdybym mimo to dotknął? — przekomarzał się złośliwie Ben. — Mogłoby spotkać tak Czarnego Pumę jak i Szare Oko jakieś wielkie nieszczęście; Pumę za to, że dotknąć pozwolił, białą twarz za to, że tknąć się świętości ważyła. Ben machnął lekceważąco ręką. — Brednie — zauważył po angielsku, zwracając się ku mnie. — Ten stary jest niewyczerpaną skarbnicą przesądów i dzikich zabobonów. — Zbyt jesteś kategoryczny w twych sądach, mój kochany — odparłem, przypominając sobie wszystko, co niegdyś słyszałem o amuletach. — Problem amuletów i talizmanów ciekawy i głęboki; widziałem już nieraz te niby niewinne, dziecięco śmieszne blaszki i znaki i poznałem ich siłę. Mogą czasem stać się niebezpieczne. Heading śmiał się: — Wiecznie ten sam niepoprawny mistyk i wielbiciel cudowności! Co może kawałek kruszcu lub drzewa wobec woli rozumnego, panującego nad nerwami człowieka? — Nie chodzi tu o materiał, z którego amulet czy talizman sporządzono, lecz o wiarę w jego cudotwórcze siły, którą całe pokolenia doń przywiązują. Przez szeregi lat, czasem przez wieki całe, osnuwają go ludzkie dusze przędzą wierzeń; z tysiąca piersi wywiązują się prądy psychiczne, płyną ku niemu i wsiąkają weń, przepajając go swą mocną treścią. Tak to niepozorny kamyk, nikła blaszka, sukienny szkaplerz stają się powoli zbiornikiem nagromadzonych w nim w ciągu lat sił i przekształcają się w amulet lub talizman; drzemią w nim tajemne moce wyrzucone z tysiąca wierzących serc i skupione w jego treściowym wnętrzu. Talizman — to kolosalne napięcie zgęszczonej niezmiernie energii potencjonalnej wiary — to jakby akumulator prądów duchowych, który w stosownej chwili może zacząć działać. Niebezpiecznie jest zbliżać się doń z brudnymi rękoma, z cyniczną intencją. Bo wtedy przeciw świętokradcy powstają utajone dotąd siły i zmiażdżą go, mszcząc się za zniewagę. Ben kiwał z politowaniem głową: — Nie będę się spierał o to, co dla mnie jest chimerą mistycznie nastrojonych mózgów. Grunt w tym, ze amulet i tomahawk są ze szczerego złota i że jego pokłady zwietrzyłem w tej okolicy. — Czy Czarny Puma rozpala ogniska pod wieczór? — zagadnął sędziwego stróża osady. W odpowiedzi Puma dźwignął się ciężko z kamienia przed paleniskiem i odparł swym śpiewnym, trochę drżącym głosem: — W chatach Kwapnasów palą się ognie dniem i nocą. Dymy ich wznoszą się nad osadą bez przerwy. — Przekleństwo! — mruknął przez zęby Ben. — Więc to są dymy wieczyste. Nie będzie można wygodnie zbadać terenu. — Więc Czarny Puma czuwa przy ogniskach dniem i nocą? — zapytałem zdumiony. — Dymy nie żądają tego od Czarnego Pumy. Ostatni z pokolenia wojownik syci ognie dwa razy na dzień: gdy słońce wstaje sponad wielkiej rzeki i gdy zachodzi poza czarne bory. Oto już nadszedł jego czas wieczorny. Puma idzie dołożyć świeżych gałęzi cedru, suchych krzów leszczyny i zbielałych kości. Potem pójdzie Puma złożyć strudzoną głowę w wigwamie za osadą, bo we wsi zmarłych żywym spać nie wolno. Ostatnie słowa wymówił starzec z naciskiem, dając nam do zrozumienia, że na nocleg we wsi liczyć nie możemy. Potem wyprostował swą zawiędłą postać i ruszył ku wyjściu. Poszliśmy za jego przykładem. Na dworze tymczasem ściemniło się gwałtownie. Zapaliliśmy ślepe latarnie i poprzedzani przez Indianina wydostaliśmy się na linię obwodu. Tutaj Puma pożegnał nas krótko, powierzając opiece Wielkiego Ducha i życząc nocnego spoczynku, po czym zniknął w drzwiach najbliższej chaty. Odszedłszy parę kroków widzieliśmy jeszcze z oddali, na tle czeluści chaty rozświecanej blaskiem ognia, jego czarną, zgarbioną sylwetę uwijającą się koło paleniska; Indianin przykucnął na ziemi, rozdmuchiwał żar, dorzucał drew. Postać jego rzucona ostro na przekrwawiony ekran wnętrza oglądała dziko jakoś i tajemniczo. I długo jeszcze przypatrywałem mu się w milczeniu, dopóki nie wezwał mnie na wieczerzę Ben, który tymczasem rozbił nasz przenośny namiot i rozniecił ogień. Wkrótce potem zasnęliśmy strudzeni znojami dnia snem mocnym i krzepkim... Gdy nazajutrz obudziłem się wczesnym rankiem, Bena ż w namiocie nie było. Zjadłem więc śniadanie sam i czekałem na powrót towarzysza. Przede mną o jakie pięćdziesiąt kroków dymiła osada wszystkimi otworami. Dzisiaj dymy wyglądały odmiennie. O ile wczoraj wieczorem położyły się, przewalając bezładnie jedne przez drugie, splecione kędziorami w wielkie, kotłujące, mlecznobiałe cielsko — teraz wyodrębnione, każdy nad swą chatą, strzelały prosto w górę. Poranek był pogodny, powietrze czyste, przejrzyste. Szare pióropusze odcinały się dokładnie na ciemnym lazurze nieba. Podszedłem do wsi i zatrzymałem się niedaleko koliska domów. Właśnie w tej chwili wyszedł z jednego z nich Czarny Puma z naręcza chrustu, przebiegł krótką uliczkę i zagłębił się w najbliższej chacie: odbywał swój ront poranny. Zacząłem studiować dymy. Widziane z bliska, zastanawiały kształtem. Owe pozornie prosto ociosane kłęby zarysowały się teraz szczególnym konturem; była nim wyraźna postać ludzka. Z otworów chat wychylały się dymne postacie indiańskich wojowników. Poszarpane linie popielatego wysięku naszkicowały starannie strzeliste stroje głów w wachlarzu piór, rozwiane skrzydła płaszczy zarzuconych na barki i dzidy potrząsane w męskich prawicach. Jakaś fantastyczna groza wiała od obrazu. Dwanaście mglistych tworów, dwanaście dymów człekokształtnych z trzynastym, o nadludzkich zarysach, pośrodku, wydostawało się w krętych przegubach z dymników, rosło, rozwijało się w oczach i cieńczało w przestworzu, by znów wywiązać się z niezmordowanie twórczych palenisk. W pewnej chwili odwinęły się od boków dymnych fantomów potworne włochate ręce i wydłużywszy się w powietrzu, podały sobie dłonie ponad chatami; wściekły podrzut zakołysał mgliste stwory, dziki podryw opanował widmowe postacie i nad osadą rozpoczął się bojowy, opętańczy pląs, trzynaście ludzi-dymów tańczyło w szalonych podskokach. Zapatrzony w widowisko nie spostrzegłem obecności Headinga, który stanął tuż za mną i potrząsnął mię parę razy za ramię. Oderwałem oczy od jedynego w swoim rodzaju widoku i popatrzyłem na Bena obcym, zdumionym wzrokiem: — Widziałeś to? — A widzę, widzę, oczywiście. Ciekawa igraszka dymów i wiatru. — Wiatru? — żachnąłem się. — Ależ cisza teraz bezwzględna. Popatrz na drzewa: ani jeden listek nie drgnie. — No, dobrze już, dobrze. Podziwiaj i snuj domysły, jeśli ci się tak podoba. Mam ci coś ważniejszego do zakomunikowania. Odkryłem tuż koło osady żyłę złota. Biegnie prawdopodobnie popod samą wieś. — Cóż stąd? — Jak to cóż?! Goddam! Oszalałeś?! Zostajemy tutaj i eksploatujemy teren. — To niemożliwe. Jeśli złoża przeszywają istotnie wieś... — To przekopiemy wieś. — To wykluczone. Przynajmniej z mojej strony. Nie przyłożę ręki do tego. — Zwariowałeś? Dlaczego? — Ze względu na Pumę i to miejsce. Obiecuję ci moją pomoc tylko do linii chat. Gdyby żyła rzeczywiście sięgała poza nią, wycofam się, zrzekając dalszych zysków z podziału. — Jak chcesz — odparł sucho Ben. — Też fantazja pozbawiać się dla głupiej chimery tak pięknego zarobku. — Nie mogę inaczej. I na tym stanęło. Ben zniósł z naszego pierwotnego obozowiska potrzebne przyrządy i zabraliśmy się do pracy. Złotonośna żyła poczynała się w niewielkiej odległości od osady w stronie zachodniej, pod wzgórzem cedrowym, i zmierzała ku chatom. Pas szlachetnego kruszcu był zwarty i wąski; pokładów widocznie szła raczej wzdłuż niż na szerokość. Toteż po dwóch tygodniach oskardy nasze dotarły tuż pod samą wieś. Przez cały ten czas Puma nie dawał o sobie znaku życia; nie wychodził poza obręb osady, chyba pod noc do swego szałasu po tamtej stronie koliska, i to chyłkiem, jakby w obawie, byśmy go nie zaczepili; widocznie unikał nas. Lecz niezawodnie starzec śledził z daleka postępy pracy, patrząc z niepokojem na zbliżającą się ku chatom wężową linię rywocin. Wreszcie pewnego dnia zazębiły się kilofy w gliniasty grunt na zatylu jednej z chat po zachodniej stronie osady, i wieczorem oświadczyłem Benowi, że odtąd będzie pracował sam. Heading zaklął, lecz nie zdołał skłonić mnie do dalszej eksploatacji we dwójkę. Nazajutrz rano przypatrywałem się już tylko z namiotu ruchom mego towarzysza. Ponieważ złoża złota biegły popod chatę, należało zrobić podkop, ewentualnie zdemolować część domu. Heading wybrał pierwsze. Już oskard jego zanurzył się w ziemny nasyp podwalin, gdy wtem spoza węgła wyłoniła się wysoka postać Pumy. Sędziwy wódz skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i przemówił podniesionym od gniewu głosem: — Dlaczego Szare Oko niepokoi miejsce zmarłych? Dlaczego hukiem żelaznego drąga mąci ciszę zgasłych wojowników? Po cóżeście przyszły blade twarze, spoza wielkiej, słotnej rzeki w krainę czerwonoskórych synów Manitu? Wielki Duch zagniewał się na dzieci swoje i zesłał na ich ziemię blade, chciwe plemię, by niszczyło ich bory, wybijało zwierzynę, kradło ich złoto. Zło i grzech sprowadziły blade twarze między czerwonych współbraci; ognistą wodą rozpijają nam wojowników, by stracili siłę praojców, innych tępią piorunową bronią lub zamieniają w niewolników, a skwawy nasze świecidłami i szkarłatną odzieżą ciągną w łoża pieszczoty. Przekleństwo wam i pomsta wieczna. Tu starzec podniósł w górę trzęsące się ręce i trzymał wzniesione w stronę wschodu. Heading odpowiedział paru szorstkimi zwrotami i nie zważając na Indianina kopał dalej. Po chwili Puma opuścił bezwładnie ręce i krokiem niedołężnym zniknął pomiędzy chatami. Tymczasem Ben jak kret wrył się już pod przyciesie budynku i krótką, migocącą w brzaskach poranka siekierką zaczął rąbać belki podwalin. Zbliżyłem się i usiłowałem raz jeszcze namówić go do zaniechania podkopu, lecz Heading ofuknął mnie gniewnie, prosząc, by mu nie przeszkadzać. Więc odszedłem. Wśród ciszy letniego rana donośnie grzmiało po borach echo uderzeń siekiery, łomotał trzask szczerbionego drzewa. Nagle, spojrzawszy ku górze ponad chaty, zobaczyłem coś niezwykłego. Pląsające dotąd postacie dymów opuściły ręce i przerwały taneczny korowód. Fantomy, zamiast pędzić w przestworza niebios, nagle pochyliły się twarzami ku środkowi osady i wygięły kłębiastymi łukami ku domowi narad; dwanaście chudych, potwornie wydłużonych szyj wyciągnęło się w kierunku wietnicy, dwanaście mglistych grzbietów zakreśliło w powietrzu potężny kabłąk i skupiło się dookoła naczelnika; w środku wsi powstał mięsisty, mlecznobiały kłąb i zakotłował niespokojnym wirem. Z chaosu cielsk wychylały się zaciśnięte pięście, zwinięte groźnie kułaki wyrzucały skręcone wściekłością ręce i wygrażały nie wiadomo komu. Wtem dreszcz nagłej decyzji wstrząsnął roznamiętnione wężowisko i trzynaście poplątanych kształtów stopiło się w mgnieniu oka w zwartą bułę, która z wolna zaczęła wydłużać się jednolitą, pełzającą w kierunku zachodnim kolumną; było coś okropnego w tym powolnym, a nieubłaganym posuwaniu się potwornej, szarej ssawki, która w drgających pierścieniach zdążała nieprzeparcie ku zagrożonej przez Bena chacie. Chciałem powstać z miejsca i ostrzec go, lecz dziwne odrętwienie spętało mi nogi, sparaliżowało głos. Tymczasem trąba dymów już dotarła do chaty i przewalała się przez dach nad Headingiem. Ten zdawał się nie dostrzegać mlecznej nawałnicy i przerąbywał z pasją belki przyciesi. Wtem popielata lawina stoczyła się po tylnej ścianie i zakryła go zupełnie. Ustał stuk siekiery i przez chwilę zapanowało tępe milczenie. Przemagając odrętwienie zerwałem się i zacząłem biec ku chacie. Teraz odezwały się spod szarej masy stłumione przekleństwa i okrzyki, a po paru sekundach wyskoczył z dymiących zwojów Ben, zziajany, z kroplami potu na czole, z ogniem wściekłości w oczach. Pospieszyłem mu naprzeciw — podając manierkę z wodą. Wychylił duszkiem. — Przeklęte dymy! — warknął przez zęby. — Dusiłeś się? — zapytałem odbierając mu siekierkę z ręki. — Ale gdzież tam! Wiesz, to szczególne! Te dymy nie duszą — możesz wśród nich oddychać jak wśród gęstej igły lub chmury. — Więc dlaczego jesteś tak czerwony? — Poparzyłem się — syknął, wskazując wyraźne ślady oparzelin na rękach, piersi i twarzy. — One nie duszą, lecz pieką. — To dziwne — zauważyłem. — Gdyśmy przed dwoma tygodniami włóczyli się po osadzie, nie czułem ani śladu gorąca. — Hm... i ja także. Dopiero dzisiaj... Jakiś przeklęty kierunek wiatru czy zmienione składniki paliwa. Do diaska! Masz oliwę? — Zapas w namiocie nietknięty. — Muszę wetrzeć porządnie w skórę, bo piecze diabelnie. Wyliżę się za parę dni, ale potem! — Podniósł pięść ku dymom: — Zobaczymy, kto ustąpi! I poszliśmy do namiotu, gdzie Ben opatrzył swe rany. Tego dnia i przez kilka następnych Heading wypoczywał i zalewał oparzone miejsca oliwą. Sądziłem, że wypadek odstraszy go od dalszej eksploatacji w obrębie osady i że wrócimy do starego obozowiska; lecz zawiodłem się. Heading postanowił przeprowadzić swoją wolę za wszelką cenę. Chciwość i upór opanowały go bezwzględnie i po upływie tygodnia, głuchy na moje prośby, ruszył z siekierą i łopatą ku chatom. Lecz zaledwie dotknął ostrzem zrębów domu, wszczął się wśród dymów nerwowy ruch i w paru sekundach włochate kłęby poczęły łączyć się w groźne zrzeszenia z wyraźną orientacją w stronę niszczonego budynku. Natychmiast ostrzegłem Bena donośnym gwizdem. Heading zrazu wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami; jednak gdy po chwili wąska tulejka palącego dymu liznęła mu rękę, opuścił na ziemię siekierę i cofnął się przed atakiem. Mimo to jeszcze parę razy ponawiał próby przekopania wsi, lecz zawsze z podobnym wynikiem; dymy zajadle broniły nietykalności miejsca. Wtedy przez jakiś czas zdawało się, że Ben odstąpi od pierwotnego zamiaru; przestał bowiem kopać i w ogóle nie zbliżał się do osady. Lecz z zaciętych ust wyglądało silne postanowienie. Heading należał do rzędu ludzi, którzy niełatwo ustępują. Teraz może szło mu już nie tyle o samo złoto, ile o chęć przełamania przeszkody, która dla mnie miała charakter czegoś tajemniczego, dla niego była tylko krnąbrną przekorą przypadku. Zresztą, może z czasem i u niego nastąpiła zmiana w poglądzie na sprawę, może i on zaczął patrzeć trochę inaczej na swą walkę z dymami; lecz ambicja nie pozwalała przyznać się do tego, a poniesione porażki podżegły tylko zawziętość. Stał się małomówny i ponury, przestał mi się zwierzać z planami na przyszłość. Przez kilka dni tedy nie drażnił przeciwnika, unikając bezpośredniego zetknięcia z chatami. Natomiast wykopał już koło zagrożonego domu coś w rodzaju zbiornika, do którego doprowadził sztucznym kanałem wodę z pobliskiego potoku. Praca ta ciężka, wykonana w pojedynkę, zabrała mu dwa dni czasu. Lecz z wyniku był znać bardzo zadowolony, bo gdy po jej ukończeniu pod wieczór przyszedł posilić się do namiotu, tryskał humorem i zacierał ręce. Udałem, że tego nie dostrzegam, zniecierpliwiony już jego uporem, postanawiając nazajutrz pozostawić go samego losowi i pracować w innych stronach na własną rękę. Tegoż wieczora, po kolacji, położyłem się wcześniej na spoczynek, by nabrać sił do zamierzonego nazajutrz wymarszu. Lecz zasnąć nie mogłem. Ben usiadł przy wejściu i palił fajkę patrząc w stronę dymiącej wsi. Noc była miesięczna, jasno jak w dzień. Trzynaście wyraźnie zróżnicowanych dymów wwiercało się spokojnie w głęboki granat przestworza. Wtem Ben wytrząsnął fajkę w ognisko i zaczął krzątać się po namiocie. Po chwili wyjął z kąta spod stosu rupieci wiadro i zdjąwszy ze sznura skórzany bukłak, oddalił się cicho ku osadzie. Ciekawy, co zamierza, opuściłem me legowisko i wyszedłem przed namiot. Heading doszedłszy do sztucznej sadzawki pochylił się, zaczerpnął wody w oba naczynia i ruszył pomiędzy chaty. Postać jego smukła i krzepka czerniła się długim cieniem na białym toku między domami, wyraźnie chrzęściły na żwirze kroki pewne, męskie. Postawił wiadro i na ziemi i zdjął bukłak z pleców. Przed otworem jednej z chat pochylił się jak do skoku, cofnął wstecz ręce z trzymanym w nich bukłakiem i silnym rozmachem wyrzucił je przed siebie. Srebrny strumień wody błysnął łukiem w poświacie księżyca i zniknął we wnętrzu chaty; za nim poszedł drugi, trzeci i następne. Ben, wypróżniwszy szawłok, chwycił za wiadro i zalał nim drugie ognisko. Potem rzucił próżne naczynie i z błyskawiczną chyżością napełnił w sadzawce skórzany wór po brzegi. W następnej chwili był już z powrotem w trzeciej z rzędu chacie i zalewał skwapliwie tlejący ogień. Olbrzymi cień uwijającego się jak szatan po osadzie prześlizgiwał się po toku, sunął między uliczkami, wczołgiwał się w otwory domów... Po pierwszym rzucie, kiedy trafił najbliższe ognisko, dotąd cicho płynące w niebo dymy zawahały się; jakby wstrząs ogromny zakołysał pękami strzępiastych piór wojowników, spazm bolesny skurczył ich zwiewne postacie. Gdy Heading wracał od sadzawki ze świeżym zapasem wody, dymy nagle zapadły się; zielonoszare trzony ściągnęły się, zmalały i wsiąkły przez dymniki w głąb chat. Ben spostrzegł to i z okrzykiem triumfu podskoczył ku następnej chacie. Lecz w tymże momencie trzynaście dymnych szyj wysunęło się z otworów wchodowych, trzynaście potwornych łap wypadło z sykiem z czeluści wigwamów i w mgnieniu oka spętało go zwartą, nieprzeniknioną mgłą; osada w jednej chwili zamieniła się w kłębiące wężowisko. Powietrze rozdarł zwierzęcy, rozpaczliwy ryk, jakiś nieludzki, dziki skowyt. To Ben krzyczał, to Ben wzywał na pomoc. Puściłem się pędem pomiędzy chaty, na oślep zdążając w stronę, gdzie mi zniknął wśród kłębów. Już dosięgłem ich tylnych straży, które zamknęły się za nim zbitą masą, już miałem zanurzyć się w ich miękkie mleczne ciało — gdy jakiś prąd potężny jak huragan, jakiś tajfun silny jak olbrzym odepchnął mię wstecz na parę metrów. Padając, usłyszałem raz jeszcze ów okropny krzyk, lecz już cichszy, jakby znużony walką. Dźwignąłem się i porwałem znów w kierunku, skąd doszedł mię głos Bena. Lecz oto znów niewidzialny cyklon powalił mię ze zdwojoną energią na ziemię: żelazny kordon bronił przystępu. A tymczasem tam, przy czwartej chacie, kotłowały rozczochrane fale, mrowił się dziki zgiełk mgieł, wichrzyła duśba opętańców. Wśród syku dogasających ognisk, wśród szeptu sepleniących zwojów powstałem po raz drugi i ponowiłem próbę przedarcia się przez ćmę. Teraz nie spotkałem już najlżejszego oporu. Było tylko mglisto od dymów i nie widziałem na krok przed sobą. Szedłem po omacku naprzód, przesiąkły kopciem i swędem. Parę razy zaczepiłem ręką o jakiś pal totemowy, raz omal nie rozbiłem głowy o wystający węgieł chaty. Nie wiem, jak długo trwała wędrówka — może godzinę, dwie lub więcej. Nie orientując się w dymnej pomroce, zapewne obszedłem osadę wkoło parę razy, wciąż wracając na to samo miejsce. W pewnej chwili, mijając ciemny kontur jednej z chat, potrąciłem nogą o coś miękkiego. Schyliłem się i namacałem i ręką ciało człowieka. Dreszcz grozy przeniknął mię do kości. Uniosłem go z wysiłkiem za ramiona i słaniając się pod ciężarem wywlokłem poza obręb domów. Tu spojrzałem mu w twarz. Była okropna. Wyszłe z orbit oczy miały wyraz piekielnego przerażenia, naprężone jak struny ścięgna zdawały się pękać od wysiłku; skóra poparzona w straszliwy sposób odpadała od mięsa — na szyi widniały ciemnosine odciski bezliku palców. Z ust rozwalonych szeroko wystawał język czarny, mięsisty, obrzmiały... Oglądnąłem się bezradnie wokoło, nie wiedząc, jak przenieść zwłoki do namiotu. Wtem przypomniałem sobie starego Pumę, który zapewne spał w swym szałasie. Zostawiłem trupa na murawie pod grupą drzew, a sam poszedłem obudzić starca i poprosić o pomoc. Zastałem wodza w jego liściastym wigwamie, poza wsią, w głębokim uśpieniu. Zbudzony, zrazu nie rozumiał, o co chodzi, lecz gdy mu opowiedziałem zdarzenie dogorywającej już nocy, gdy przedstawiłem w całej prawdzie świętokradczy czyn Bena, twarz Indianina przybrała wyraz tak bezbrzeżnej rozpaczy, że mimo woli cofnąłem się przed tym bezmiarem cierpienia i bólu. A Puma, wydawszy z swej starczej piersi głos podobny do skargi kruka, wybiegł z szałasu ku osadzie. Na pomoc jego liczyć nie było można. Powróciłem do zwłok Headinga i z trudem zawlokłem je pod najbliższe wzgórze. Tu wykopałem grób, by pogrzebać z brzaskiem dnia nieszczęśliwego towarzysza wyprawy. A do świtu było już niedaleko. W borach odzywało się już przebudzone ptactwo, kończyły nocne loty nietoperze. Wśród perłowej szarzyzny brzasku stała osada głucha i martwa; ani jeden dym nie wykwitał ponad dachy. Przed godziną jeszcze zalewające wieś mściwe kłęby zniknęły bez śladu; ani jeden kędzior nie tułał się po znieważonym osiedlu. Odkryłem głowę i powoli spuściłem zwłoki w świeżą mogiłę. Niechaj spoczywa w spokoju... Wśród rozgwaru wstającego dnia skierowałem ciężkie kroki ku martwej wsi; chciałem pożegnać Pumę i odejść stąd daleko. Zbliżyłem się. Spoza pala totemowego wyzierała czarna czeluść wnętrza; na toku walało się parę nie dopalonych drewien, świeża gałąź leszczyny i tomahawk porzucony... Schyliłem się pod niski okap, postępując kilka kroków w głąb. Nagle wyprostowawszy zgarbione plecy uderzyłem głową o parę zwisających z pułapu nóg. Wtedy podniosłem wzrok w górę, w mroki powały, by tu spotkać się ze spojrzeniem starczych, znużonych już strażowaniem oczu wisielca. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Szalony pątnik